


Of Presents And Laziness

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Luke groaned as Michael dragged him to another store. He was already overloaded with bags and was tired and hungry. “Miiiiccchhhaaeeelll” Luke whined. “I wanna go home. We’ve got enough stuff. I’m hungry and you promised me lunch.”OrMuke go shopping for Christmas presents





	Of Presents And Laziness

Luke sighed as he woke up to brightness. He squinted against the light and rolled over to bury his face in Michael’s neck. Michael laughed and ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, murmuring “Morning baby. Wanna go Christmas shopping today?” Luke groaned and looked up at him through his eyelashes. “I don’t wanna move, can’t we go tomorrow?” He whined. Michael laughed and shook his head, “We have to be in the studio tomorrow remember? Today’s our only free day.” Luke groaned and tried to hide under his pillow. Michael tried to drag him out of bed, but Luke clung to it stubbornly and Michael couldn’t move the lanky blonde. He rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom to get ready while Luke laid in bed. Michael made his way downstairs to start breakfast, turning the coffee maker on in hopes of rousing Luke from bed. He decided on cereal for himself, and poured himself a bowl and two mugs of coffee. He sat down at the table and started eating his cereal. The smell of coffee eventually lured Luke downstairs and the blonde sat down and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He glared at Michael as he slowly ate his cereal. Michael waited until Luke finished his coffee to suggest shopping again. This time Luke agreed, and he led Michael upstairs to shower. 

**************************

Luke groaned as Michael dragged him to another store. He was already overloaded with bags and was tired and hungry. “Miiiiccchhhaaeeelll” luke whined. “I wanna go home. We’ve got enough stuff. I’m hungry and you promised me lunch.” Luke pouted at his boyfriend and Michael murmured “One more quick stop. I’ll be fast I promise.” Luke groaned and sat down at a table, waving Michael on, set the bags down, and rested his head on the table to relax. He’d barely closed his eyes when Michael tapped his shoulder. “I’m done baby. Ready to go home?” He asked. Luke nodded and Michael grabbed a couple bags from the blonde and the couple headed out to the car. “Why did we buy so much crap?” Michael moaned as he struggled to fit it all in the car. Luke giggled as he watched his boyfriend struggle. Michael finally fit everything in then climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. “Hey,” he said suddenly looking over at Luke. “What?” The blonde asked. “I love you.” He said, pulling Luke close and kissing him heavily. “And thank you for shopping with me. It’s gonna be the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
